Foclóir
Learning vocabulary is an important and ongoing step when learning the language. Simple tips; * Learn the prepositions and how they combine with Tá or Is to make simple sentences ** Tá.... agam (to have), Tá,... uaim (want), Tá.... orm (I feel; dir is upon me) ** Is maith liom ... i like, is aoibhinn liom... i love, is fuath liom, i hate... is cosúil, it seems * learn verbs and the main conjugations and the verbal noun is simple and common (ag + verbal noun) There are only 11 irregular verbs but they are the most common and so very useful once learned * Nouns are trickier (5 declensions) but try to learn the noun with the definite article "an" because if it the noun that follows has a séimhiú it is feminine. It might also be useful then to learn the plural (with the definite article "na"). ** If your ambitious you could try leaning the genitive case (which is often similar to the plural form), and while its often considered a tricky aspect, its no different in other languages which use it but a simple way to practise it can be to find idioms eg. ar nós na gaoithe (An ghaoth, f, the wind, becomes na gaoithe - like the wind). The genitive case is usually when one noun 'owns' the following noun, ie when two nouns (including if one is a verbal noun) come together. ** Trickier still is adding adjectives (they agree based on gender and case and declension) so also feel free to add the adjective to the noun to see how they agree. Here's a simple text and an oral test to notice some of these things. Below are dictionaries, the best are the ones which give u plural and genitive forms. and then after that some useful online tools for vocab learning. Dictionaries - Foclóirí * Tearma.ie- useful to check terms, gives plural and genitive case and often shows how the term is used. * An Foclóir Beag - Explains words as gaeilge but is useful because it gives all conjugations of verbs including negative and interrogative, it also gives declinations of nouns and adjectives * focloir.ie - Comprehensive dictionary, giving sample sentences. * Ó Dónail agus De Bhaldraithe - The Oxford/Cambridge of the Irish language, online, searchable * English - Irish dictionary - quick not so comprehensive perhaps but also gives some uses. * acmhainn.ie - lists of words and terms used in science, history, geography etc, can be useful * Old Irish - If your interested * focal.ie some more resources are also here Téamaí * * Uimhreacha - 1,2,3 -- a haon, a dó, a trí * Corp * Treoanna * Irish-Serbian * Irish-Norse * 28 Brilliant Irish Words * 7 Irish words not in English * 7 other Irish words not in English * 6 Great Irish Words * 10 best place names * Irish Surnames Explained *Grá - Love according to Alan Titley Uirlisí Fhoghlaim Foclóra Learning Vocabulary can take some effort. There are plenty of ways to tackle it though. * Duolinguo - Has an Irish course & helps you learn and practise words, phrases & aspects of Grammar. * Anki - a useful download with decks of Irish words available. It tests you using Spaced Repetition * Memrise - another useful, fun way to go through vocaulary and phrases. * Quizet - similarly has some useful vocab an flashcards and an easy way to learn them. * Mo chéad foclóir - app Category:Gaeilge Category:Vocabulary